No me gustan las niñas
by Emiita
Summary: Definitivamente a Sasuke no le gustaban las niñas y esa cosa de vestido rosa, cursi y gestos exagerados, que pronunciaba el nombre de su hermano con voz desafinada y confianzuda no sería le excepción.


**Declaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia: **Palabras obscenas, creo que se me escapó alguna. OoC, posiblemente. El título es insulso al igual que el resto (? xD

**Nº. palabras:** 1.213 quería un drabble, pero bueh, así quedó. De todos modos, me gusta el número, es lindo xD

**Resumen:** Definitivamente a Sasuke no le gustaban las niñas y esa cosa de vestido rosa, cursi y gestos exagerados que pronunciaba el nombre de su hermano con voz desafinada y confianzuda no sería le excepción.

* * *

**No me gustan las niñas  
**

Sasuke frunció el ceño, arrugó la nariz e hizo un mohín con la boca como un pez. Sus ojos negros como el carbón estaban fijos en la niña -esa cosa- que tomaba del brazo a su hermano mayor -suyo, de él-, sonriéndole como una estúpida y hablándole con toda la confianza del mundo, pronunciando su nombre con una voz demasiado aguda -alargando la última vocal con desafine-, demasiado dulce y demasiado de todo -porque todo era excesivo en la niña, desde su vestido rosa chillón hasta su comportamiento empalagoso.-

Síp, realmente no le gustaba. Sasuke comenzaba a odiar mucho, muchísimo, a esa mocosa cursi y sin cerebro, y él se estaba comenzando a cabrear mucho, muchísimo, porque Itachi en vez de hacerle caso a su hermano menor -su queridísimo y amado hermano menor, ese mismo que ahora tenía cara de estreñido-, se dedicaba a prestarle atención a esa cosa con falda -llamada por sus padres Yuuki.-

– Ita, vamos al parque.

Y ataca de nuevo.

La niña dio saltitos, agarrando más fuerte a Itachi del brazo, haciendo un puchero que para cualquier otro hubiese sido súper-mega-ultra-todo-poderoso- tierno y que a Sasuke lo único que le provocó fueron arcadas -iba a empezar a vomitar arcoíris.-

–Sasuke ¿quieres ir al parque?

Itachi miró la enfurruñada cara de su hermano, sonriéndole con tranquilidad, ignorando por un momento a Yuuki, y Sasuke casi -casi, solo por un segundo ¿eh?- se rinde ante él y olvida el motivo de su enojo inicial, hasta que la mocosa tuvo que estropearlo y ponerse delante del ángulo visual del mayor para ganarse su preciada y tan requerida atención.

–Claro que quiere ¿verdad, Sasu? –canturreó, observándolo con una mirada significativa, casi retándolo a decir lo contrario -y eso solo la hacía más detestable.- Además, solo su madre podía llamarlo _"Sasu"._

–Hmp. No–se cruzó de brazos y giró su rostro.

Sasuke había imitado a la perfección el tono obstinado de su madre y el sonido que más bien era una especie de muletilla verbal de su padre, mezclado con esa tan preciada característica de impersonalidad de todo Uchiha -exceptuando a Obito, la oveja negra o blanca, según se mire.-

–Sasuke, no seas borde. –lo regañó su hermano, dándole un pequeño golpe en la frente.

Yuuki no parecía desalentada ni parecía rendirse con facilidad. Se acercó a él, soltando por fin el agarre en Itachi -la pulpo soltó a la presa- y llevando su mano pequeña a su cabello, revolviéndoselo en un gesto cariñoso. Sasuke le gruñó en respuesta, no le gustaba que le tocaran el pelo, en realidad no le gustaba que invadieran su espacio personal.

–No quiero ir al parque contigo. –y esta vez actuó como el niño de seis años que era.

–Nos lo pasaremos bien, Sasu–volvió a insistir con voz excesivamente dulce. Sasuke no sabía si estrangularla o no, es más, estaba comenzando a admitir que prefería mil veces a Sakura Haruno -su compañera de academia y una niña totalmente cursi- que a esa mocosa.

–No me llames Sasu, solo mi mamá me llama así.

–Yuuki quiere ser tu amiga ¿acaso no quieres?

–Hmp. No, no quiero –le sacó la lengua.

Yuuki abrió y cerró la boca, estupefacta por el rechazo del pequeño y Sasuke salió corriendo al ver el rostro de su hermano, que alzaba una ceja y lo observaba intensamente. Entró como un vendaval en su casa, encerrándose en su habitación, sin escuchar el grito de su madre de por qué entraba así.

A Sasuke no le gustaba llorar, papá siempre le decía que los hombres no lloran, que un ninja debía ocultar sus emociones. Sin embargo, Sasuke era un niño y en cuanto su cara tocó la almohada comenzó con su llanto imparable. Se sentía mal, no por haber sido grosero con la mocosa o porque cabía la posibilidad de que Yuuki se quejara con a Mikoto y fuera regañado, sino porque Itachi -su querido hermano mayor- estaba molesto con él. Sus ojos iguales a los suyos lo habían observado con la misma mirada que ponía su mamá cuando hacía algo incorrecto. Y eso lo mataba. Itachi era su modelo a seguir, su guía, su luz dentro de la oscura familia Uchiha. Lo era todo para él y el hecho de sentirse rechazado por él, le dolía, partiéndolo en dos.

–Sasuke

El pequeño se sobresaltó. Itachi se había colado en su habitación, sentándose en su cama, y le daba palmaditas en la espalda a modo de consuelo.

– ¿Cuál es el problema?

– ¿Estás enojado? –preguntó bajito, con la voz amortiguada por los brazos y las sábanas, sin levantar la cabeza.

–No. –Sasuke lo miró de reojo. –No estuvo bien lo que hiciste a Yuuki, pero no estoy cabreado contigo. Creo que hubo un problema de comunicación entre ambos.

El niño se incorporó, se secó las lágrimas, restregándose los ojitos y las mejillas coloradas y parpadeó repetidamente para lograr ver correctamente. Luego, hizo alguna especie de mohín inflando los cachetes y cruzándose de brazos, pareciéndose a Mikoto Uchiha en medio de un capricho.

–No me gusta, es una pesada.

–Aunque no te guste, ella solo pretendía ser amable, Sasuke. –le explicó con paciencia Itachi.

–Parecía un pulpo. –rebatió obstinado. –Además, solo quería llevarme al parque porque tú le gustas.

Itachi se sorprendió ligeramente de que Sasuke con su corta edad fuera capaz de darse cuenta de ese tipo de cosas. Para él era evidente que Yuuki tenía interés en él y su forma de acercarse -aparte de restregándole su inexistente pecho por el brazo y sus intentos nulos de coqueteo- era agradando a Sasuke. Todo el mundo sabía de su cariño hacía su hermano menor. Era como su talón de Aquiles o algo así. Pero el chiquillo era apenas un mocoso que acababa de comenzar en la escuela ninja, aun inocente e ignorante de ciertas cosas, o eso creía él.

– ¿Y eso te molesta?

Sasuke giró la cara al otro lado orgulloso e Itachi obtuvo su respuesta con una sonrisa. Aunque fuera pequeño, Sasuke era un digno Uchiha: era posesivo. Incluso con su hermano. Y no podía decir que es le disgustara.

–No me gustan las niñas. –declaró después de un rato en silencio el menor con la nariz arrugada.

Itachi alzó una ceja y sonrió de medio lado.

–Me gusta Itachi. –susurró bajito, sin llegar a mirarlo y con las mejillas coloreadas.

El hermano mayor le revolvió el pelo con cariño al pequeño, mientras este se quejaba, sintiendo una agradable sensación cálida, justo allí, en medio de su pecho. Era feliz. No dijo nada, pero no era necesario. Sasuke sabía que a Itachi también le gustaba, y eso era suficiente para ambos.

Y aunque años después, dudara de su hermano, siempre, en el fondo, muy en el fondo de su oscuro corazón retorcido por el dolor y las lágrimas, jamás olvidó que su hermano mayor lo quería. Y pese a que quisiera, deseara o lo maldijera una y mil veces, nunca podría odiarlo.

Porque él era Itachi, su hermano mayor, al que una vez con seis años dijo preferir por encima de cualquier cursi y empalagosa niña. Porque Sasuke, por muy oscuro que fuera, siempre sería un niño que necesitaba de un guía. E Itachi siempre sería su luz en su camino, aunque eso significara su muerte.

* * *

_Primero, este fic no era originalmente un Itachi/Sasuke, era para otro fandom, pero nunca lo acabé y por casualidad mientras escribía Amante de sangre (por fin...! xD) no sé por qué (quizás porque en ese fic sale Itachi), me acordé de él y lo retoqué y le di un semi final algo decente, pero que no me convence, como siempre xD_

_Segundo, estoy feliz porque gané un concurso de relatos originales y lo digo porque me siento contenta y no tiene nada que ver con el fic, pero...bueh, me dejan ser feliz ¿vale? xD_

_Tercero, Sasuke de niño no puede ser tan frío y antipático como es de mayor, en mi mente no lo es y ya está xD Me apetecía escribir algo con ellos dos porque amo a Itachi, me encanta ese personaje, y me apetecía mucho hacer algo así. _

_Cuarto...no hay cuarto punto, no los aburro más con mis idas de cabeza, sean felices (? xD _

_Nos leemos, babys~_


End file.
